Young and human
by Casti-collins
Summary: This is a story conjured in my mind while in the shower. This is a Supernatural fan fic involving Dean and Castiel. There will be some fluff and sex and whatnot. ;). I do not own any of the Supernatural Characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Castiel, I'm 17 and I'm gay." he said to himself in the mirror. It's the first day of his 3rd year of high school. He has just moved here from California. Technically the school year started a few weeks ago but he hasn't gone yet. To busy. He looks look down at his watch, 7:45. School starts in 15 minutes. I walk through the barren apartment. He lives by myself in a big building but **his **apartment is one of the smallest ones.

It has a bedroom big enough for his queen- sized bed, dresser, and his bed side table. The boy has a kitchen, bathroom, and small living room. He grabs his trench coat (a gift from his long gone mum) and opens the door. The over powering smell of others cooking and stale glue hits. Once outside the cold of the morning nips at his nose. He makes his way to the school. On the way a large truck drives past but other than that it's quiet.

* * *

He makes his way to the school slowly and arrives late.'Great-' he thinks 'my first day and I'm late'. He walks into the building and finds his locker. The hallways are empty except for one other boy. The other boy is wearing a leather jacket and denim jeans. "Uh excuse me" Castiel says as he approaches. "I'm new can you help me find room 103?" The other boy looks at Castiel with dark jade eyes. "Yeah I'm heading there now." The boy started down the hallway and Castiel followed silently behind.

"So whats your name?"

"Castiel"

"Castiel? That's weird name. I'll call you Cas." Castiel blushed deeply. He liked this boy.

"So whats your name?" Castiel asked.

"Dean"

Dean stopped stopped walking and nodded his head towards the room. "There it is, room 103" Cas leaned in and gripped the door knob but before he twisted it he turned to Dean "Thank you." He turned back towards the door and opened it. The entire room stopped what they were doing and looked at him as he crossed the room to the teachers desk. "I'm uh new here."

"Ah yes! Castiel! I have been waiting since I got your transcript from your old school, quite the student aren't you?" Castiel felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. "Uh I guess. May sit?" the teacher ; a big jolly woman, looked around the room. "Actually you sit near the back near Dean there." Cas felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Thank god." he muttered to himself as he walked briskly over to the desk next to Dean. Castiel took a seat and listened as the teacher continues her lecture on cell division.

Castiel felt a sharp pinch in his side. It was dean shoving a folded piece of notebook paper into his ribs. Castiel grabbed the note and opened it quietly.

_**"Hey, I like you. We get out of this class at 9:00 do you have calculus next?"** _

Castiel wrote on the line beneath...

**_"Yes, then I have lunch"_  
**

he passed it back under the desk into Deans waiting hand.

He felt the sharp pain in his side 'You would think he would have the decency to just hand it to me'

"_**Okay meet me by my locker after calculus"**_

Castiel looked at Dean and grinned in agreement.

* * *

Calculus went very much like his first class. He sat_ across_ from Dean instead of beside him. The bell rang signaling lunch. Everyone left in a hurry except for Dean and Castiel. They waited for everyone else to leave before they left together. They walked slowly up to their lockers. "How do you like it so far?"

"To tell you the truth I would much rather be home" Dean chuckled.

"Wanna ditch the last classes during lunch?" Dean asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't"

"C'mon I've done it before and we won't get caught."

"Okay... I trust you." Castiel said as he opened his locker and placed his books in neatly and shut it softly. "Great. follow me" Dean led Castiel to a stair case and slowly descended two flights of stairs until they were met with the red glowing "EXIT" sign. "You ready?"Dean asked. "As i'll ever be" Castiel answered. Dean stepped forward and pushed the door opened. They both stepped out and Castiel instantly felt fear and panic. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe we shouldn't do this. What if we get caught? Or what if someone see's us? Or even worse what if-" Castiel was cut off my Deans lips pressing into his.

* * *

_**Okay guys... this is mt first for really real story do it should get better as I go. I know this wasn't very well written but I'm trying. Uh I guess I'll try to update very frequently. Every day during the weekends and every other day on week days. Please review and follow and whatever it is you do. Tell me what to fix, or add more of. Thanks guys! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel didn't know what to do. So he kissed back. Dean pressed Castiel into the brick building of the school and hooked his fingers in his belt loops. Castiel let all of it happen. Dean pulled back and grinned "I've wanted to do that since I first met you." Dean said as he stroked Cas' cheek with his thumb. "Dean, I think I may like you but for gods sake we just met a few hours ago!" Cas wiggled out from under Dean. "Cas... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have moved so fast with you. Give me another chance.

"Okay... I'm sorry for over reacting."

"You didn't over react I just thought it would be fine."Dean took a step towards Castiel. "So now that were out... where do you wanna go?" Castiel had to think for a moment. He knew they couldn't go back to his place. He was way to embarrassed by where he lived. "Do you have a place?" Castiel asked. "Uh yeah an apartment off on main street."

"Could we go there? I mean my apartment is a bit small." Dean thought for a few seconds running over what they could do in his head.

"Yeah we can go to my place." They started down the broken sidewalk very close to each other. The streets were busier now with adults heading home for lunch. They walked for a bit on the bust street then Dean turned onto a less busy street and continued through what seemed to be a bad neighborhood. He stopped in front of a large blue building with a big white chipped door. He pulled a key from his back pocket and opened the door with a creak. "You live _here_?" Castiel asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Your neighborhood doesn't seem... the nicest." Castiel didn't know how to word it.

"Well it works for me. Now come on." Dean climbed 3 sets of stairs before reaching a paneled glass door. "Here it is! I don't normally use this entrance. It's more of a backdoor to my apartment." He opened the door and stepped in. Castiel instantly noticed a few things ; It was a very big apartment, it was sunny, and he wanted to stay. "Wow. It's nice!" He said looking around. He stood in a hallway. To his right was a bedroom and down the hall was a living room. There were a few rooms branching off of the hallway. "Here let me show you around." Dean said taking Castiel by the wrist. He stepped into the bedroom and Castiel discovered that there was a second room connected by a large doorway. In the second room was a computer, a lamp, and a bookshelf.

In the bedroom itself was a floor lamp that went up a few inches higher than Dean. A king sized bed was in the middle of the room. On it were two raven colored pillows and a blood red comforter. "It's beautiful!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Naw it's nothing." Dean said Modestly.

"So do you wanna see the rest of the place?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I'd love to." Dean walked down the hallway until he reached a door with a crystal doorknob. He opened it and inside was a large desk in a blue room. The desk was the only thing there. No lamp, or chair, or any other furniture. "Dean, why is there only a desk?

"It was my dads."

"Oh did he... pass?"

"No he forgot to take it. I didn't want to get rid of it. So I just kept it here."

"Oh."

"Here, lets go to the other rooms" Dean closed the door until he heard the *click* of the latch. Dean lead Castiel to a room painted a moss green. It was empty. "What was in here?" Castiel asked. "Oh nothing. It was a terrible white color and I wanted to paint over it." Dean took a few steps forward until he was standing in the doorway of a large mocha colored room. "This is my favorite room. The living room." He made a big arch with his arms as he entered making Castiel giggle. In the room was a very big "L" shaped couch that ran the length of the two far walls. There was a medium sized "Vizio" TV with a small black radio underneath. Dean did a small awkward run/jog then jumped and landed sideways on his couch. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. Cas took a seat and sat very still and awkwardly.

"So do you like? The kitchen is in there and the bathroom is the door we passed. I didn't think it was important to see." Dean grabbed for the remote and flicked the TV on. "So... you live here... alone?" Castiel asked. "Yup all by myself. My folks send rent every month and my brother Sam sends money for electricity and cable. I don't need to pay for water or lighting because its all connected. In the rent."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Do you live on your own?"

"Yes. but my apartment is about the size o your living room and kitchen." Dean chuckled then turned to Castiel.

"What if you live here... with me! You can stay in the green room!" Castiel looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"Dean I don't know. I just moved in and I just met you today." Dean looked shocked and hurt.

"I know we just met today but I feel like its been years. I look at you and think 'Where have you been?' I have a feeling you feel the same way. Castiel _did_ feel the same way.

"Cas please, it would be amazing if you lived with me. We can get everything moved in in a weekend. So what do you say?"

Castiel though for a minute then reached forward and took Deans hand into his. "Dean...

* * *

**_Badadada! Okay guys I'm updating tomorrow after school. I'm going for a goal of 1,000ish words per chapter. Once again... Follow/favorite or whatever it is you do. Review and tell me what to fix or what to add. Thanks for reading! Updating tomorrow!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"...Dean I would ... love to stay." Dean let his lungs deflate with the air he had been holding in since he asked the question. "Thank y- I mean, Cool. We'll get your stuff moved in this weekend. It is Thursday anyway." Dean said as he stood up. He stretched and went back to his room. "One sec I'm gonna change just wait out there" Dean shouted down the hallway.

A few minutes of awkward silence later Castiel heard Deans naked feet pad down the hard wooden hallway. Dean emerged in grey sweatpants and a white t- shirt. "Sorry, I had to get out of those other clothes. They were uncomfortable" Castiel glanced at him nervously 'God he is suck a tease! I mean no one just walks out in clothes like that!' "Not falling in love with me are ya?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"No I'm just, uh crowded." he said as he stood up and strode over to the other side of the couch and sat over there. Dean stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Okay..." Dean turned towards the TV and flipped through the channels until he found a movie. "_**Next is The** **Conjuring...**"_ the announcer said. "You down with that?" Castiel looked over at him with lazy eyes "Uh sure." Castiel yawned loudly and laid his head on the cushion. He started to doze off and Dean noticed. Castiel started to fade in and out and his head started to bob up and down._  
_

Dean got up halfway through the movie to stretch. "Hey you want a-" he stopped when he noticed Cas was asleep. He sighed and shuffled back to his bedroom. He grabbed a blanket from under the bed. He carried it back into the living room and threw it up into the air and watched it float back down and cover Castiel. He looked so small and helpless. Dean shook his head. Okay. He would only do it for a minute. He lifted the blanket and slid in next to Cas. He put one arm around Cas' waist and his other trailed up Cas' back and stopped only when he reached his hair. He wrapped his fingers around in his hair. 'Okay. You did it now get up' he said it to himself a hundred times but his body didn't listen. 'C'mon get up' he said to himself. Instead... he fell asleep.

Cas woke up first, and he felt warm. Almost like he was being hugged. He tried to sit up but something was holding him down. He turned his head to see the sleeping face of Dean. He didn't know what to do, but he liked it. He snuggled his back closer to Dean. He purred quietly and closed his eyes. He knew he liked Dean a lot and he knew Dean liked him. He opened his eyes again and looked around. The apartment had grown dark but the light of the fading sun still shone brightly through the window. Cas wiggled out of Deans grip to turn the TV off and attempted to climb back over him, but fell backwards and lost his balance. "Woah!" he exclaimed then scolded himself for almost waking Dean.

He tried again and succeeded. Once over Dean he lifted the blanket and slithered back under. Dean was awake and had been, but he didn't want Cas to know. He was afraid Cas would get up and leave. Dean pretended to move in his sleep and grabbed Cas by his hips and pulled him so close Deans Stomach was right up against Cas' back. Cas groaned and turned around so he was facing Dean. He reached up and rested his hand on Deans cheek. Dean opened his eyes slowly and was met with Cas' blue eyes. "Uh Dean I uh." Castiel shot up and glanced around the room nervously. "Cas... it's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you and-" Dean was cut off when Castiel Melted into Deans arms.

Dean hugged back and felt Cas bury his face into his neck. Cas looked up and met Deans eyes with his own. He kissed Dean deeply with passion. Dean pushed Cas down and pushed his back on the couch. He rested his knees on either side of Castiels hips. Dean pulled away and looked into Cas' eyes. "Cas are you sure you wanna do this?" Cas looked back up at Dean "Dean, Yes" He pulled Dean back down into another savage kiss...

* * *

_**Sorry this is a short chapter guys. It's late and I had school stuff to do. I know... sucks. Aaaaannnnyywhhhooo... like or favorite me and my story whatever you do. Please enjoy. I'm going to update Friday, then Saturday, the Sunday! PORN FOR ALLL OF THE DAYS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Guys I'm so sorry I can't update for another week because some stuff came up but just hang tight okay! The next chapter is GUARANTEED awesome!


End file.
